


Always us

by clexa_is_endgame47



Category: The Haunting of Bly Manor (TV)
Genre: Dani and Jamie - Freeform, Dani's Letter, F/F, Goodbye, Jamie reading the letter, Letter, The Haunting - Freeform, damie - Freeform, love letter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:02:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27757342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clexa_is_endgame47/pseuds/clexa_is_endgame47
Summary: Are we really fanfiction writers if we don't put ourselves through painful scenarios each time we write something?Here's my rendition of the letter Dani left for Jamie to read when she woke up.
Relationships: Dani Clayton & Jamie, Dani Clayton/Jamie
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Always us

Jamie,  
  
You will have to forgive me, and I hope you will. I hope you will find it in your heart to understand why I had to do this.

As you’re reading this, I’m on my way to Bly, to make things right. For you, me, us.

Jamie, I did something horrible last night, and I wasn’t even aware of it. I had this nightmare that you were underwater with me, and I reached out and grabbed your neck ruthlessly and choked you, bringing you under with me.

Jamie, I woke up from the nightmare with my hand inches away from your neck, trembling, but sure in its path. Jamie, had I not woken up in that moment, I would have strangled you, I would have…

Oh, Jamie, you must understand. This was the only way. It IS the only way I can make things right.

That beast, she is so much a part of me now, I can’t separate her emotions from mine. I’ve been trying. She is rage, and sorrow, and revenge, and she only wishes to hurt. She wants to cause us pain and I will not have one more day of causing you that. I wouldn’t, I would never.

So, I guess what I’m trying to say is, I’m sorry, and I love you, you know I love you, more than my own life, and I will not sit by and let you sleep beside this monster each night, risking your precious, beautiful life.

Oh Jamie, you deserve the world, you’ve always deserved the world, and yet, you chose to stick it out with me, you chose to be with me, for the little life I had.

I wish I could kiss you, and hold you, and tell you why I had to leave, I’d show you just how much you mean to me, how much every day we’ve lived together has meant to me, Jamie. You are my whole life. You have my whole heart, but I cannot stay. I cannot be here if it means I could hurt you, if it means I could put your life at risk so bad.

There is a way to end the curse, baby. We’ve always known what it is. And I have to do it, now. I couldn’t wake you, because I know you would have kissed me and held me close, and convinced me to stay, to live, to give us one more day, and tomorrow again, one more day. That’s just who you are. You’ve kept me grounded, one more day, each day of our lives.

But I will not go another night, thinking I could wake up and not feel your soft breath against my skin, or the thrum of your heart against my back, or the see that sparkle in your eyes each time we make love.

I love you Jamie, I have loved you since the first day I saw you. That morning you walked into the house, completely ignoring my presence, something moved in me, I knew I had to know you, I knew we would be something, and I’m so grateful we took that path. We became everything.

You are my heart, my soul and my whole life, Jamie. And I wish we could have gotten the chance to grow older together. But just because I’m gone, it doesn’t mean it’s all over.

Jamie, I want you to have the life you’ve dreamed of having. I know every time you dreamed, I would tell you we can’t… we shouldn’t think that far. Yet, you ,managed to give us a wonderful life, our union, our little home, our flower shop. Being with you every moment, watching you pour life into little plants, and sharing that passion with our customers, Oh Jamie, you taught me what true love is, you taught me what it is to nurture love.

But now you can have more. I remember something you said to me one day, when you were almost slipping into slumber, but your stubborn heart wanted to wait till I was asleep first. You mumbled something about wanting to have a baby with me. And I kissed you to sleep that night with teary eyes cause I would never be able to give us that. Not with the fear of what the beast could do to someone I'd love more than my own heart. But you can make all of those dreams come true now Jamie, you can love again, have a family if you want, you can travel, and have crazy adventures, or even do all of it on your own if you need, but I need you to LIVE Jamie. I want you to have that life. You deserve a life filled with love and joy. 

I will miss you. And I know you will miss me. But I hope with all my heart you do not hate me for what I have to do, I hope you’ll forgive me, Jamie.

It has always been you and me. It’s always been us. And it WILL always be us.

Goodbye baby, I love you, always.

\- Dani

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave me a comment with your thoughts on this.
> 
> Also, I've written another Damie one-shot:   
> Everything Jamie went through from the moment she woke up, to the moment she sat at the shore of the lake crying.   
> You'll find it on my profile, it's called 'Is this a dream?' 
> 
> Enjoy.


End file.
